


Magical Train wreck

by Seida9



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), BAMF Stiles, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spark Stiles Stilinski, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seida9/pseuds/Seida9
Summary: “Oh honey, you truly thought that the most powerful pack of the west would want a meek human on their pack? That you were Derek’s true mate? Oh, sweetie that’s so sad? Was I really the one to break it to you?” she pushed her dark hair out of her face for me to look at her pearly smile. “Surely someone’s smart enough would have known Derek would never settle for the likes of you just because. There had to be a reason. Oh honey, but you really thought love was the reason? That’s so sweet and childish, a bit optimistic.”ORStiles is secret BAMF with Magic and Talia might be using Derek to get him on the pack.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 196





	1. And it all went to hell

**

I couldn’t breathe, couldn’t believe that he had lied, they all lied. For what? So I could be part of this pack, his pack? I felt it cut deep, manipulated. Everyone around me stopping the joyful celebration and started smelling the dread, anxiety, repulsion, leaking from my pores.

Was this it? Was this my reality for the rest of my life?

The music stopped, and the face in-front of me morphed from what I now knew was a hypocrite sadden face, to one of overall joy. She was loving the emotions coming out of me.

“Oh honey, you truly thought that the most powerful pack of the west would want a meek human on their pack? That you were Derek’s true mate? Oh, sweetie that’s so sad? Was I really the one to break it to you?” she pushed her dark hair out of her face for me to look at her pearly smile. “Surely someone’s smart enough would have known Derek would never settle for the likes of you just because. There had to be a reason. Oh honey, but you really thought love was the reason? That’s so sweet and childish, a bit optimistic.”

One treacherous tear rolled over my cheek, signaling everyone to actually move. In seconds I was flanked to my right by Isaac and to my left by Erica.

“Eloise, I think it’s time for you to leave” Erica squeezed between sharpen fangs.

”Now now young beta, that’s not the way to address”

She was cut in by Talia “Eloise, you and your pack need to leave our territory at once” her alpha voice commanding and strong.

But Me? my eyes where still locked on her lips, her smeared red lipstick.

A loud boomed was heard as someone opened with too much force the ballroom door. I didn't have to look to know it was Derek.

Eloise smiled once more looking at me, I was still stunned, paralyzed “as you wish alpha Hale” a sarcastic smile on her stained lips. 

I followed her movements, hypnotized, as she led herself towards the door, to Derek. I looked at him, he was looking straight at me, his eyes fearful, his lips still smeared with red lipstick. He must have noticed that I was looking at his lips because he immediately wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his eyes wider, fear still in them.

Eloise walked right next to him and brought her hand to his neck, sent marking him as she walked by. In a blink Derek’s face morphed from the fear at me, to one of pure hatred and growled at her, his alpha eyes shining brightly, his beta form menacing, challenging her. For the first time since she joined the ceremony a fearful look crossed her eyes, she bowed her head and quickly walked away, her pack swift behind her.

Boyd was quick by his side, replacing her sent with his, his hand calming Derek out of his beta form.

Now on his human form, he turned once again to me. My eyes were still wet, and I looked down, I couldn’t face this, couldn’t face him, couldn’t face all this people. I started to turn, knowing, after months of making myself comfortable at this house, where the backdoor to the ballroom was.

“No! Stiles stop” a shout. I didn't turn back, couldn’t. I needed to think, alone, without him, without all of them. “Please” it sounded broken, desperate. Closer “Stiles” right behind me.

A hand to my arm meaning to turn me. I quickly moved it out of his reach turning as well. The tears already spilled. “No, you don't get to touch me, none of you do” the wines from the pack could be heard, the gasp from the guests. I looked at Derek his eyes pleading “no, just no.”

“Please Stiles whatever she said is not true, you know that.”

“I know nothing, what she said was… I don’t even know, but what I saw... I saw you kissing her” more gasps from the crowd “in our fucking mating ritual celebration” a sad crackle crawling itself out of my mouth “she said that... you know what, it’s funny you know, I would have joined you, you didn't have to woo me, you didn't have to lie and pretend you didn't know my secret” I turned to the guest now “welcome everyone to my mating celebration, with my alpha, the Derek Hale. Oh what a joyful one it is, and as its tradition, I present my gift to my alpha, a gift that was reserved to be revealed just after this occasion, first to my alpha, then to the world, if he chose to do so. You see, I am a Silver Spark” more gasps and whispers heard “But I don’t think this was meant to be a secret.” Turning to Talia “Right Talia?” more gasp hearing my informality to the alpha. “Oh no, this was a power play. So drink up! alpha Talia Hale is not but a gracious host, so that’s one expensive wine you’re sipping. But, oh well, she is acquiring a great bargain here, with little ol’ me tied to her pack, so what’s not to celebrate, right?”

“That’s enough Stile” Talia’s voice commanding

“You know what? no, it’s not enough! I bet they knew” signaling to the other powerful alphas in the room “it’s all just posturing, it made you power hungry.”

“Knew what? What are you talking about? silver spark? Stiles, what are you talking about? Mom?” Derek looking confused to his mother.

Stiles was caught by surprise for half a second “oh don't play dumb here Alpha Derek, you are not going to fool me again. And yet her I am, already mated to you, bounded to you, so guess jokes on me” he turned to Talia who for the first time since I've known her had a dejected look on her face. Guess a lot of first were being crossed today.

I turned to Derek who still was looking between his mother and me.

“You are my Alpha, I am bounded to you, not only for what I though was love, mating, but also by my magic. You are now one of the most powerful alphas in the world; and no, it’s not because your mother is Talia Hale, but because you’ve conveniently bounded me to you, to this.”

I put my hand up, palm facing upwards, and quickly formed a lightning bolt that later switched to ice, later to fire, and disappeared in a breeze of smoke. Simple magic to me, no effort, but I didn't need to show anything more to anyone, they could all go to hell.

“Stiles we need to discuss this as a pack, we need to”

“Need to what, Deaton? for you to share my secrets with the world, for you to lie to me again? this was something for me to share with my mate and my pack, on my mating night, my gift. At my time. You were bounded to keep this secret. But you all used this to your benefit, why? Politics? Power? All Because you know I can’t hurt them, even if they used me, once I’m bounded?” looking at Talia, at Derek, at Deaton “so you used me, and bound me to you.”

“No! I didn’t know, you’re my mate, my true”

“Drop the act Derek, its unbecoming” a sarcastic laugh

“Stiles, you know I love you, you know how I feel”

“How you feel? Not two seconds ago you were exchanging lips with your ex”

“She kissed me! I pushed her away, you saw that, you saw! I'm in love with you!”

“Oh and let me guess, mommy dearest told you to befriend me, to talk to me, that I was a good guy, someone to mate”

Derek looked at his mom in disbelief, in realization.

“Derek that’s not what happened, I didn't know at the beginning, I cannot command feelings in your heart. I figured it out after the alpha pack attack”

“But you knew, you knew and didn't tell me about him, about my mate!”

“Oh shut it! All of you shut it” the murmurs in the room quieting again “I am the silver spark, the moon and sun, the good and evil, I am what you all fear and hope would come true, and I am bound to the Hale pack. No harm shall come to them as I will end you, I am bound to them” I turned to Derek “this is my gift to you and your pack Alpha” bowing my head to him then turning back to the audience “You may leave now, as you now have your confirmation” looking at Satomi, the only powerful alpha who wasn’t trying to look surprised. She nodded and walked out the door, her pack behind quickly.

Seconds later the room was empty, except for the Hale packs.

Derek started walking to me only to be stopped by an invisible force, same with Isaac, Erica, Lydia.

Derek was startled at first, but quickly adjusted.  
“Stile, please let me through, talk to me, you know me. You know my heart. You know how I feel for you” his eyes full of tears, his cheeks wet, his voice desperate.

“I am bound to you alpha, but this, your pack, these lies” looking at Talia as she was shaking her head with pleading eyes “I cannot accept. I will be back to my place. If you need me, you can ask Talia how to use the bonds we now share”

I was preparing to make a portal when Derek growled in agony and dropped to his knees his neck bared. The room going eerie quiet.

“I give myself to you, I give you my wolf, my life” he began. “You can end it if that’s what you wish but don't leave me.”

I could hear Talia sobbing from the left

He looked defeated, tired, sad, like a part of him had been ripped to pieces.

“Derek” I couldn’t help it, I loved him.

He looked at me, tear still streaming. “I don’t know what you are, I don’t care what you are. To me you are Stile, the man I feel in love with, my mate, my love, my life. And it’s yours to end if that’s what you need. Cause the moment you walk out of my life, its forfeit anyways.”

I couldn’t stop looking at his eyes, and still heard the sobbing from his pack mates, my pack mates.

“Derek I”

“Please Stiles” tears still falling on his check. This was the man I loved. My alpha, my all. 

I think he felt when I dropped the shield, cause in a second I was wrapped in his arms, his nose to my neck, sobbing. Here was my strong and tough alpha, crumbling in my hands, no care on who was looking.

Slowly I lifted one hand and touched his back, a small sign of encouragement. He took a large breath at that and hugged me with even more strength, like he was fearing I would slip away.

“Don’t leave me Stiles, please, I love you, I love you so much” his hand running my back

“I won’t, I can’t, I’m yours” sadness in my voice. He looked at my eyes quickly and grabbed my cheeks with both hands softly.

“No, no” shaking his head “I still don’t understand what’s going on, I don't know, but not like that, I don’t want you like that, I want you to be with me, love me, like you did before today, like you do, I know you do” tears again in in eyes, his forehead to mine, his thumbs wiping my own tears.

“I love you” I said quietly

In one swift move he was kissing me hungrily, desperate. I broke the kiss earlier his lips chasing mine.

“I need to get out of here, I can’t be here” his eyes widening with worry “with you, you and me” his face relaxing once more, his head nodding .

“Ok” to his lips “ok”

I felt the portal to my house opened next to us, grabbed his hand and just walked through, no words to the people we left behind.

**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so it continues...

**

I felt myself waking up little by little. First feeling the bed, my bed, my head on my pillow. I took a deep breath feeling a bit of hurt on my throat, my lungs. The crying, the sobbing. It does that. It has happened before, when my mom died, later when my dad passed as well. Thoughts of yesterday entering and tainting the few seconds of bliss and clarity you get when you are in that exact moment between awake and still asleep. If I could live just in that moment. In that clarity. But alas, the memories flooded my head and I could count myself as fully awake, even if my eyes were still closed. 

I breathed deeply again. Remembering the celebration, remembering seeing Derek on his knees, begging. It was the most denigrating thing an alpha could do, it meant so many things in werewolf culture, things that I was not even going to think about now. And he had done it without though, without hesitation, at the thought of loosing me. That’s when I knew he had not known. 

I didn’t want to open my eyes, but I knew I had to. Had to face my mate. Mate, still so unbelievably convoluted that become. It was supposed to be easy, it was supposed to be a joyful celebration, we both loved each other, I loved his pack, and his pack loved me. 

I remember meeting Derek, back when I was 23, Scott getting bit by a passing alpha. How I figured it out before the local pack did. How I convinced Scott to knock on the local alpha’s door. But the Hales were not your simple local Pack. No, they were royalty for this part of the states, for the country. I remember Scott not wanting to knock, I remember telling him that they could probably hear everything he was saying and could probably smell that he was a wolf, so what was the use on not even knocking. I remember knocking, and I remember Derek opening the door. His kaleidoscopes of eyes setting on mine for the first time. I fell for him in that instant, he didn’t have to say anything, I was already hooked. 

From that day came my questionings of Talia’s pack, of her eagerness to have a new member on her pack. It should have set something off, triggered some warning on me. She was not really surprised to see Scott that day, more expecting than anything, gleeful. Was that also orchestrated? Had she had Scott bitten to add another member on her pack?

You see, wolves are known to have a clear set of rules to bite and add to their pack. You would either get a pack member because someone in your pack chose a mate (out of love); or true mate (out of love, obviously, but still a seal of destiny magically gifted appeared on the mating ceremony); or by getting the approval of the regional counseling. It was a twisted population control, one might think; but no one wanted a power-hungry alpha just biting a bunch of humans and creating an army. 

So, Talia, in theory, could get one pack member every couple of years, if council approved, and if no mates, no grandchildren were added to the pack. But her daughter, Laura, had married to, one mate bitten, and had 3 pups, born wolves. So that would mean she had not had the privilege to decide on someone to add for more than 10 years. Unless a feral alpha bit someone on her territory, then the council would likely approve for her to “adopt” the new pup. 

Laura, Talia’s oldest, to everyone’s surprise, had not turn out to be an Alpha, she was a beta, just like most werewolf population. As well as Cora, her youngest.

The big surprise, Derek. The kindhearted kid that had his heart broken at a young age by a passing Alpha, Paige. It was for the better. No one expected Derek to become an Alpha when he turned 21. It wasn’t an age thing, you could become an alpha at any age, when your wolf settled.

It was felt trough the bonds, the settling. All bonds felt like betas at first, but at a point the pulsating sensation of uncertainty would settle into a designation. Cora had settled as a beta at 10, Laura at 15.

The regional council, to Talia’s surprised, had granted 7 turnings to Derek. Why the elders thought he deserved so many? no one knew. But the Alpha elder, Alpha of Alphas, had said the number with a clear head, in his thick Scottish accent. And no wolf of the council had argued. Some say Talia looked more disconcerted than happy, to others, a bit jealous. 

He was meticulous in his choosing. After knowing Derek for so long, so deeply, I knew Talia had suggested a couple of people. He declined. Picked his own pack, by his own convictions. 

First, an abused kid, Isaac; then a reject, Boyd; an epileptic, Erica; a Banshee, Lydia, (a bite wasted, some called it); a Kitsune, Kira, (another bite wasted); just your regular guy, Danny; and then he chose Jackson.

Jackson was the big mystery, everyone knew he was damaged goods; a once used kanima, the true reject; so why pick him? Some say he did it for Lydia, Jackson's ex-girlfriend, but I knew better. Derek had a kind heart, he did it out of love, out of knowing how Jackson needed a pack after all he had gone through. One last wasted bite most said. 

So, when he opened the door and I looked at his eyes I already knew who he was, what he had done, who he had chosen. His band of misfits. He looked straight into my eyes, and breathed in, his ears turning pick his eyes shifting to my mouth. I licked my lips as a knee-jerk reaction, his eyes hardening, but still locked on my lips, his nostril flaring. 

Scott made a sound and the magic, whatever it was, broke. Derek turn to him, nodded and just said “my mother will see you. She’s waiting in her study.” He opened widely the door for us to come through. I let Scott go in first, this was his moment, I was just moral support. Then I went through, Scott and I stopping a couple of feet in, waiting for Derek to close the door. As he passed in-front of us, I felt his fingers touch my pulse in my left hand, marking me, then kept on walking. Scott didn’t notice, as usual, and just followed him to the study, I froze for a couple of seconds, but incorporated quickly. 

We stopped at the door to the office, two knocks, a “Come in” from what I now know was Talia. Derek opened the door for Scott to come in, I was stopped in the entrance by Derek’s hand grabbing my wrist, his thumb once again over my pulse. “We should let them talk alone” his face devoted of emotions, his thumb caressing my pulse. I nodded, my heart skyrocketing, turned my eyes to Scott in a ‘you got this look’, and then to Talia, who was looking at our hands with a bit of shock in her eyes, and unpleasant look. I still remember the low growl Derek emitted and Talia quickly composed and smiled nodding at me. 

He had dragged me to the patio, where a coffee pot and an unattended filled cup were resting on a white table. 

“Sit” letting go of my hand, his thumb traveling whatever was exposed of my arm.

“yeah, of course. Uhm” I took the seat right next to him, not the I had much of a choice, he was pulling the chair out for me. 

“I’m Derek. Hale” bringing the cup to his lips. 

“Oh, trust me I know. Everyone knows who you are around here. I mean, it be stupid not to. Not that I’m calling you stupid for not knowing, of course you know, I mean you are who you are, and your pack. I mean Lydia, and Isaac, I knew them from school. Not friends just, I knew who they were, and Erica, of course, I was a bit scared of Boyd. And your sister, everyone was scared of Cora” I was on a row, I looked into his eyes and saw the first expression, amusement “I’m sorry I tend to do that, shutting up now” putting my hands under my thighs to stop their constant movement. 

“Do you want coffee? Something else?” another sip of his cup. 

“Coffee is fine” I was prepared to serve myself, disentangling my right hand out of my thigh, when he gently grabbed my hand, his thumb again, over my pulse “let me, you’re the guest” I just nodded. 

“Are you going to tell me your name?” his eyes trained to the actions of serving coffee

“Oh, wow. Yeah. I mean Stiles. My name is Stiles, Stilinski that is” my hand returning to their lock down position under my thigh

“hm, son of the Sheriff”

“Yes” biting my tongue to not say more than needed

“He was a good man”

“He was. Although I’m a bit bias” 

A gentle smile on his lips, turning and placing the coffee in front of me “Do you want sugar? Milk?”

“No, dark is fine” again refraining to comment with a bad joke or something like ‘as dark as my soul and as bitter as my words’ or another stupid thing like that

“you don’t have to do that you know” a small smile while he sipped his coffee

“Doing what?” my hand shaking so much I was sure I was going to spill the drink. 

“refraining yourself from talking” now looking intently at me 

“well I, you are, I mean” what the hell was I going to say, “Did you just read my thoughts or something?” 

He honest to God chuckled and then smiled brightly at me “I don’t think that’s possible, not that I know of at least”

Oh, was he on the wrong with that one. But I guess I was not going to break his little bubble, didn’t want to break the blanket of security of thinking I was just a simple human supporting his best friend.  
Simple human was the most far fetched description for me. I was a Silver Spark. To my knowledge the only one alive to this day. I’ve known all my life. And the moment I turned seven and resurrected the dead bird my mom was trying to nurse to life, was the first time someone else found out. 

My mom looked at me with big eyes, aw written in her face ‘your grand-grand-mother, Nona, was one too’ she said. ‘I know. She told me when she visited last week in my dreams.’ Mom did not look as surprised at that, she was a dream walker after all. ‘She will teach you through them my little mischief’ a smile on her face. ‘She said so’ smiling brightly at her. No amount of silver magic helped me bring her out of her dreams while she died. ‘You cannot cheat destined death my child, she has served her purpose, your father will one day too’ Nona had said in one of my dreams. I didn’t even try with dad, I knew. 

That’s how I learned, through Nona. Through books she recommended. And that’s how I also knew not to tell a soul. It wasn’t mine to give. It was my alphas secret to grant ‘One day you will find a deserving pack, a deserving mate, and this will be your gift to them’

“I’ll try and not bore you out of your mind with my crazy rambling then” coffee safely back on the table, my cheeks flushed red. 

“I don’t think that would be possible” too quiet for me to hear, but still I caught it. Derek straighten right away his mouth and brows tense, but sill happiness in his eyes 

“Was that you laughing I heard, Derek?” Erica approaching the table, a predatory smile on her face “Stiles?” looking me up and down smiling seductively then taking a small whiff. 

Derek growled and Erica’s eyes shifted to her alpha playfully “Oh!” 

“Don’t” another low growl 

I knew what was happening here, I wasn’t as oblivious as many people though I was. He was attracted to me. Why? I couldn’t even fathom, but he was. And I was surely not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. The sent marking, the serving me food, the niceness. It all added up. I hope it did. 

She took a sit next to Derek, him humming in agreement. Her smile turning even bigger. “So, what have you been doing all these years Stiles? I haven’t heardrfrom you in forever. Collage did you good” an appreciative look from her.  
Another low growl. She looked at me knowingly, I looked back with a knowing but still shy smile, my ears turning red. 

“I know you're awake Stiles” Derek said from the right side of my bed “you know you have to face this day” 

I knew I had to face this, whatever was going to happen. I opened my eyes slowly, and looked at my Alpha, my Mate; his eyes looking at me lovingly, his hair wet, from what I assumed the shower he had already taken. 

“I know. I know. Let’s talk. Coffee first?” 

“I’ll go make a pot”


	3. The Alpha Pack

After showering and brushing my teeth I walked into the kitchen; a white t-shirt and comfortable sweatpants, barefooted.

Derek was sitting at the breakfast table, nursing a cup of coffee. Staring blankly at the liquid. Long gone within his thoughts.

“Hey” stopping a few feet away.

He looked at me and smiled. It didn’t really reach his eyes, he looked sad, expecting.

I walked to him and nursed his cheek with my fingers, his shoulders instantly dropping, relaxed. His head twisting, until his mouth reached my hand, then kissing it slowly.

“Good morning, babe” I said using our routine greeting; looking at him, asking for permission to kiss him.

“Good morning, my mate” he replied back with his phrase and a small true smile on his lips.

I bend down and carefully touched his lips to mine. The familiar texture of his lips evident, sending chills to my back, his breath tickling my skin. I lingered more than usual, then touched our foreheads; my eyes closed.

“It be stupid to ask you how you slept”

“Hmm”

Slowly pulling away to look at him, his eyes opening.

“We should talk”

“Yeah”

After serving my coffee I sat down on the chair next to him.

“I called the pack, our pack” clarifying he was not including Talia “to tell them we are ok. I also halted our trip” his tone was leveled, walking on eggshells.

We were supposed to leave today to our honeymoon. Boyd was supposed to drive us to the airport at 6am. It was nearly 11am now.

“Thank you.” My eyes cast down.

After a couple of minutes he finally had enough of the silence “Stiles” his voice expecting.

“Yeah. Yeah. So, you probably have questions and, well, I probably have things to get out of my chest. “

“Hmn”

“I don't know how to start this conversation. I’m sorry of how I acted yesterday. I knew Eloise was evil, I mean I know she is, I just, when I saw her, I just.”

“You know nothing happened with her. You know me” interrupting me. 

“I know, I panicked.” I interrupted back “I just” 

“Ran”

“I didn’t run.” Looking at him for the first time since I sat down. Finding his eyes. “Ok I did, but technically I teleported”

“I couldn’t find you, I went to my room, then our spot in the garden” he said slowly, carefully choosing each word.

“Actually, I went to the ballroom. Stopped at the entrance. I stopped, I was going to walk back to look for you, I swear I was planning to, but she found me first.” Looking back at my coffee, my hands trembling a bit.

“What did she say?” His face and body moving, his eyes finding mine again.

I licked my lips and took a sip of the coffee. “She told me how you were meant to mate”

“You know that’s not true.”

“I know. Just hear me out ok.” He nodded, relaxing on his chair. “She said that, that your” I cleared my throat and stopped, mouth open. Was I really going to say this?

“That my mom what” his eyes still soft

“She’s your mom, Derek, your alpha.” 

“She is my mom, but not my Alpha. I am an Alpha, of my own pack. She is my mom, but I’m not blind to her flaws” his tone leveled, his eyes still soft “please tell me what Eloise said.”

“She said that your m... that Talia had told the packs in the last council meeting of who I was. The weapon I was. That was when we announced our mating intention; remember that trip?” I looked at him expectantly, hopping he remembered when we went to present ourselves to the council.

Talia had said that she needed to talk privately to the council after we presented ourselves. I assumed she wanted to talk about stuff not concerning us.

Derek nodded. His way of asking me to keep on talking. That he remembered.

“She said that Talia had announced that I was a silver spark and that our packs were joyful.” I licked my lips nervously “she wasn’t supposed to say, she was supposed to respect the secrecy, it just” I moved in discomfort. How do you talk badly about your mother in law.

“How did she find out”

I took another sip of coffee and breathed out slowly.

“You remember the alpha pack” he nodded “we had only known each other a couple of months.”

“Stiles, we were already dating by then”

“I mean. I know. Trust me I know. Just. Let me tell you the story, ok?” He nodded

**

It was a dire day. The alpha pack had just announced that they were challenging the Hale pack for the territory.

A couple of years had passed since Luke’s death, Talia’s mate, Derek’s dad. She was being seen volatile, rushing on decisions. Her character slipping in council meetings, instability in her voice, desperation. Maybe that’s where it all began, Luke’s death.

Deucalion had publicly announced that she was a weak alpha, that couldn’t control the land. Most packs had demonstrated their support to Talia, other had staid quiet. That made the threat even more dangerous for Talia.

Derek had rapidly expressed his support to Talia’s ruling the land, and that his pack would fight along with Talia.

Although a Hale, Derek was now Alpha of his own, a potential challenger for his mother.

They had tried to negotiate, but the alpha pack did not play by rules. They killed one of the betas Talia’s allies had sent.

This was war.

They came up with a plan, a bad plan, but it was the best they had with the information they had available. Derek as lead, his head would be on the platter.

Talia, Lydia, Deaton, Stiles and the young had stayed back. Talia was meant to defend the house, the young; deep down everyone knew she couldn’t fight. Stiles had asked to go, he could help, he begged. At the end it was a hard no from Derek, he wanted him safe.

The day of the fight they were waiting, each in different rooms, when they heard Lydia scream. She was at the studio. Deaton, Talia and Stiles quickly entering, seeing Lydia sitting with a horrified look.

“Who did you see, child?” Deaton question quickly. Lydia was a banshee; foreseeing death was her curse.

She turned her eyes to Stiles. Derek’s imminent death written on her face.

“No! I need to save him” Talia screaming, Deaton quickly addressing her “You will get killed, Talia. You can’t go!” quickly interrupting. 

“He’s my son! I sent him to die! I should be the one! Not him! I should be the one! I can’t lose him! He’s my son” banging her fist to the door that Deaton had quickly magically sealed shut.

“Is he dead?” Stiles asked slowly. His face stone cold.

Talia stopped her banging and turned to look at Lydia.

“Not yet” Stiles and Lydia’s eyes locking.

“How long?”

“A couple of minutes”

A desperate sound emitting from Talia throat

“Silence!” he turned to the alpha “What you’ll see you will not speak of, as this is my gift to my mate, mine to give” his eyes hard, his face stone cold. They looked at him confusedly but his tone and posture had turned so menacing that they had no choice but abide.

He walked swiftly to the large mirror at the end of the room, his right hand doing a parting motion, like opening a door. Suddenly the mirror was showing Kali in her beta form, her sharpen teeth being licked by her tongue. She was on top of a high building, standing at the edge of a large opened window, looking at Derek and pack approaching. Suddenly Kali turned and saw Stiles. She quickly extended a clawed hand, meaning to hurt him, kill him swiftly. Talia and Lydia jumping back out of reflex. Stiles was calm.

He lifted his hand once again, not that he needed to, he did it for the sake of Kali. “Wolf no more, and never again” then slowly brought it down. The red wolf eyes turning dark brown, the beta form leaving her body, sudden realization on her eyes as she looked at her blunt nails “what did you do!? Give it back! Give it back!” Voice menacing.

A slow no from Stiles head.

She screamed from the top of her lungs, a human scream. Pulling her hair. Frantic.

She looked at the opened window she was standing just seconds ago and jumped. The mirror showing her broken dead body at the bottom.

Quickly Stiles moved his hand by all the members of their pack, like the alpha pack’s wolves were pages on a book. Hesitating a second when the twins showed relieve on their faces.

Last it was Deucalion. He was not shifted. His milky white eyes looking at something near Stiles “ah, this I did not see coming”

“I will spare you, as I did with your pack. And will grant you a favor. Don’t worry I ask nothing in return” he lifted his hand and brought it down. Deucalion’s milky white eyes turning to a natural human blue.

They looked at each other. “You will forget this. You all will. Then you will all appear out of the state lines” Deucalion nodded.

Stiles lifted his hand once more and closed the imaginary door. The mirror showing once again his reflection and the stunned faces of the ones behind him.

He turned slowly.

“You will say Deucalion showed up here, alone. You killed him” to Talia “and you helped” to Deaton.

“You’re a silver spark” Deaton sounding more confused than amazed. “A regular spark I had assumed as much, but a Silver Spark? I just didn’t”

“Yes” nodding to him, cutting of any other questions, then turning to Talia “I was not going to let him die, I’m not going to let him die.”

She nodded, a genuine smile on her face. The first she had ever shared with him. “Thank you for saving my son, I owe my life to you.”

She was saying it with no lies, just a mother’s heart, grateful. “You don't owe me. I don't need payment. This I do on my own accord. “

He turned to Lydia, who was looking at him with curiosity, nodded and walked out of Deaton’s sealed room like it was nothing.

***


End file.
